Beauty and the Mouse
Chapter one: They meet Eight year old Clarey Cracker was being pinned and tucked into boredom by her mother. It was Royal Fitting time, something she always dreaded. "And there!" Her mother said, tying the pink sash into a bow. "See you don't muss it when you play." She scolded. "I won't Mama." The girl turned around to give her mother a kiss, before running out the door. "Hello Clarey." The Nutcracker said without looking up from his documents. "Hello Papa. Papa, do you know where Willow is?" She asked, referring to her best friend forever after. "I believe my daughter is, at the moment, engaged in a game of Fairy Hide and Seek." The Mouse King spoke up from across the room. "Yeah!" Clarey yelled. She loved that game. She took off running ripping the long hem of her dress in the process. Willow was hiding in the branches of a tree. "I want to play." Clarey begged. "Time out!" Willow called, sliding downward. "Then you have to go tell William that because I'm not going anywhere near that jerk." One of Willow's many brothers, Willy, Clarey thought his name was, commented from a burrow. "Never mind I can hear you." A voice cut in. Clarey turned around to see a young boy of about eight, slightly awkward and carrying a crossbow. She had never seen this brother of Willow's. He took one look at her emerald eyes and blushed slightly. "Princess, are you coming to our game?" He asked, making an exaggerated bowing motion. "Yes I am, but if you're Willow's brother, there's no need to bow to me. And I'm not "Princess". I'm just Clarey." She corrected him, giggling at his behaviour. He blushed even more, but stood up and said: "I'm it so let's get this game on!" They took off running, but Willow couldn't help but notice the sad look William gave her best friend forever after. What was brewing here? Chapter two: Flash forward-Seven years later William was busy swordfighting his youngest brother Willy. His brother disarmed him with one swing. "That was way to easy." Willy commented. "I mean, even for me." William sighed. It was well known that Willy was the best swordsman in all of Sugarplum. But William had let him win way to quickly. He hoped his father hadn't seen that. "Humilating defeat William." No such luck. "Yes father." William muttered. "Your mind is elsewhere. As befitting the future mouse general. Can you tell me what you were thinking about?" His father asked sagely. "Just wondering can I maybe go to Ever After High this year?" He asked hopefully. "But you can be the Mouse general without signing that book." His father remarked, bringing attention to the fact that the Mouse general was a destiny added by his father when it was revealed Willow, William's only sister, would get the destiny of Mouse King. Or in her case, Mouse Queen. William, who was three seconds younger, received a destiny instead of being trapped in the army like the rest of his many, many, brothers. But his destiny wouldn't be in the book and therefore his father thought he wouldn't poof if he didn't go to Ever After High. William really needed to sell this. "Um, well, father, I was just wondering, Willow and Clarey will need someone to look after them. I can protect them from all evildoers." William declared. He heard a snort. It was probably Willow herself. Willow had told him many times she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. William took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't just jinxed him. The Mouse King studied his oldest son's face. If he suspected the real reason William wanted to go to Ever After High, he kept it to himself. "Very well." He nodded. William wanted to cheer, but kept it inside. He headed out the door. Black haired Willow stopped him. "I'm not a damsel in distress you know!" She retorted. "I know that." William tried to sneak around his sister. "Then why use that as a reason to go to Ever After High? Why do you actually want to go?" She asked, moving in front of him. William gulped. He couldn't tell her the real reason he wanted to go to Ever After High. His sister would tease him until the end of time. So he just shrugged. "I need a change of pace Willow." He said. "There's more to the story than that. I know you William. I just need to figure it out." Willow let him pass, but she watched him suspisciously. Meanwhile, back in the castle... Clarey tugged her long legs under her as she read through the acceptance letter to Ever After High one more time. She had read it at least three times and had most of it memorized. She just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. Clarey had spent all fifteen years of her life in Sugarplum. Now she would be leaving. Is that scary or what? "Clarey!" Her mother called. She swooped in amid swirls of pink fussy fabric. "Mama, what is that?" She asked. "Your dress you'll be wearing to Ever After High." Her mother proclaimed. "Mama!" She moaned. "Oh hush now, Clarey. It's up to you and you brother to prove to everyone, especially The Fairest One Of All's daughter that our fairytale still matters! Understand?" She asked, helping her daughter into the frilly, poofy pink dress. Clarey didn't get a chance to respond as her mother tightened the sash and tied it in a bow. "I. Can't. Breathe." She managed to choke out. "Oh my girl you look beautiful." Her mother was completely oblivious. The Nutcracker passed by and Clarey cast a longing glance in his direction. "We, uh, should get going." He said, entering the room. Nate, Clarey's nutcracker brother, stood behind him. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Clarey cast a glare in his direction and he made no sound. "To the Mouse Holes!" The Nutcracker yelled. Clarey grinned. She loved traveling by Mouse Hole, it was how her friends always traveled. Clarey and her brother meant up with Willow and two of her brothers. Willy, her youngest brother, and William. William had matured from that awkward clumsy eight year old she had meant while playing Fairy Hide and Seek, but she could still see traces of the boy in him, espescially when he bowed, as he did now. "You look beautiful, my princess." William commented. "I know. Mama's idea." Clarey shrugged. Willow's dark eyes shone mischievously and she placed her foot on the hem of the dress. Willy yanked Clarey away and the hem ripped. "What was that for?" She demanded, inspecting the foot long rip. "Well, you won't very well represent your fairytale in a ripped gown. How about something a little bit comfier?" Willow waved her staff and Clarey's ripped fancy gown was changed to a purple jacket, red top, a white skirt with peppermint swirls, black tights with purple sequins, and red slippers. Clarey placed her hand to her hair, feeling a floppy bow. "Thanks." She smiled. "What're best friends forever after for? Now come on." They all jumped through the Mouse Hole. (A Mouse Hole is pretty much the Rodentian version of a Rabbit Hole). They landed at the front gates of Ever After High. Nate heroically helped his sister up. "Why am I always on the bottom when we travel by Mouse Hole?" Willy's muffled voice complained. Willow and William leapt off of Willy. "Sorry." Willow apologized. "Come on Willy, you have a collapsable spine. It shouldn't hurt you." William scoffed. "Well it may not hurt my spine, but it still hurts my stomach." Willy reminded him. William rolled his eyes and they all entered the school. "Wow! This is almost as big as our castle back home." Clarey breathed. "Yeah, well, see you girls later." Nate said as he and Willy took off. William stood there until Willy marched back and yanked him away by the arm. Willow shrugged. "My brothers are weird. Come on. We need to find our dorm rooms." She pulled her BFFA away and while both were overjoyed to discover they were rooming together, Willow couldn't focus on that. She knew something was going on between William and Clarey. She had known this for seven years. She just, she couldn't figure out what Chapter three: Sugarplum Cafe (and Forge) Clarey woke up the next morning and zipped to the Castleterria. Since it was still orientation week, she ahd nothing to do after breakfast, a breakfast which would consist of ruby-dust pancakes with peppermint syrup. (That sounds gross to you if you are normal, but that's a classic breakfast with Sugarplumians). "What are these?" Clarey asked, poking at the normal pancakes. "Normal Pancakes." Someone commented from behind her. "Uck!" She scolded, throwing the pancake back down. "I wish we could get actual good food." She complained, taking an apple and following Willow. William over heard this and hurriedly ran to Book End. "Purchasing." He said, buying something. "Painting." He said doing so. "Fixing!" 362 of his brothers called as they helped. "Calling." He said, calling Clarey. "Hello?" She said. "Hanging up!" William yelled and his brothers all groaned. "Busting your chops." They chorused. "Regretting." He said hitting his head against the wall. "Repysching!" He announced. "He's saying what he's doing..." One brother commented to another. "Retrying." William announced. "Anticipating..." His brothers said, leaning in. "Hey Clarey, how are you, that's nice, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a da,,,activity, with me, in Book End, tomorrow." He said in a rush. "Okay." Clarey said confused. "Good meet me on the east side at four thirty bye!" He yelled, hanging it up. "Nailed it!" He said. "You did not nail it." Willy commented, stepping out of a Mouse Hole. 'How long have you been there?" William asked. "Long enough to know that you did many things, but nailing that was not one of them." Willy said. William rolled his eyes. The next day... "So what is this about again?" Clarey asked, her hands in her jacket pockets. William was being so awkward. It was a little cute though, when she thought about it. "Oh nothing, I just though we could take a walk, as friends. Oh my, what is that?" He asked coyly. Clarey turned to where he was pointing and gasped. "The Sugarplum Cafe." She read. "It's yours." William smiled. "At least the top half. The bottom half will be my forge. But you can make whatever sugarplumian recipes you want in the top. Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. Clarey threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love it!" She cried. William froze. Was this actually happening? "We'll open in a few days." Clarey declared as she pulled away to look once more at her cafe, giving William time to compose himself. Chapter four: Thronecoming Prep (And Willow's scheme) Clarey was on the Thronecoming committee. William, was to busy trying to prep himself to ask Clarey to the dance. And Willow? Willow was watching. Finally she realized what had been bugging her these seven years. William loved Clarey. And since Clarey came back with shining eyes from the little Book End trip, chances are she felt the same why. So why the hold up? Why weren't her brother and best friend together already? And then it hit her. They were both unaware of the other's feelings. Which was annoying. Thronecoming would offer a good way for her to help them though. Except it would be impossible to get those to to campaign for Thronecoming Royalty and even if they did, the likelihood of those two being voted for was slim. No, she needed a trickier plan. A plan to get those two together. And she started with Clarey. "So Clarey, are you going to the dance alone?" She asked her roomie later that night. "Oh no. I'm not going at all." She said casually. "WHAT!" Oops. That was too loud. Willow shook her head. "Clarey, you're on the committee." She reminded her. "Yeah, but still, I'm spending the night in Heritage Hall." Clarey's green eyes clouded for a moment, then she shook herself. Willow sighed. "Can I ask why?" She asked slowly and gently, for her. "Willow, I just, I need a place to think." Clarey then got into bed and pulled her peppermint striped pillow over her head. It was clear she wasn't planning on elaborating. Willow waited until she was asleep, before picking up her staff and using it to open a Mouse Hole in the wall. She stepped through it and ended up in William's room. "William!" She whisper-shouted. The boy looked up at her. "What's up Willow? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, yawning. "Not important right now. What is important is this: Are you going to the Thronecoming dance?" She asked. "Well, I guess so, just not with anyone." William stammered out. Willow groaned. "What?" William asked. "Nothing." She hissed. She turned to the Mouse Hole, then stopped. "I'd check Heritage Hall that night." She said mysteriously. Before her brother could ask why, she stepped through it. Chapter five: Thronecoming Dance Clarey pulled on her Thronecoming gown. "Tell me again why I have to wear this if I'm spending the night in Heritage Hall?" She asked as Willow helped her into it. "Because...well, just because! You might change your mind and come to the dance later, so..." Willow stepped back to look at her handiwork. Clarey's dress was white with a red skirt with fabric that shimmered and captured the glance when moving. It had just enough volume without being fussy, and Willow had gathered Clarey's honey curls to one side and strung candy shaped charms in them. "I'm...not hideous." Clarey managed to choke out. "Not even close." Willow teased, before getting into her dress. William adjusted his white jacket and sighed. Now it was time for he who was dateless to head to the dance. Maybe...maybe he would check out Heritage Hall first, like Willow had suggested he do. He hadn't really gotten to see the hall other than to get his gift. Clarey sat at the base of the huge Storybook of Legends. She needed to think. Ever since Book End, she had been wondering about her conflicting feelings for..."William!" She breathed when she saw him make his way into the building. He looked a bit surprised to see her there. "Why isn't my princess at the dance?" He asked. "You are on the committee." He said as he sat down next to her. "I just needed to think. Besides, you know I have two left feet. Why aren't you at the dance?" She asked, not really processing the "my princess" comment. "I didn't go with anyone." William said. "You still could have gone. Any girl would love to dance with you." She said. William didn't answer. He stared at her green, shining eyes, and felt himself get lost in them. Before he knew it, he did what he had been wanting to do for so long, he kissed her. Clarey's eyes widened with surprise. She tensed up. Noticing this, William broke the kiss. She looked at him, her face frozen in a kind of shocked stupor. Then she pushed past him and ran out the door. "Clarey!" He called after her. She didn't break her speed. For someone in a ballgown, she sure could run fast. She threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Then her mirrorphone rang. "Oh boy. Hello Mama!" She said in a false cheery voice. "Hey sweetie. How's Thronecoming going?" She asked. Clarey was mentally kicking herself. Of course her mother would know what today was. "Fine. But, I have to go. I told Nate I'd dance with him." She lied. "Well I certainly hope you're dancing with someone other than you're brother." Clara said, her voice holding a tone of warning. "I will. Bye. Love you." She said as she turned the phone off. Chapter six: Aftermath Clarey headed to the Castleterria the next morning. She had had a rough night's sleep and looked it. She rubbed her eyes and ran into William. "Hey Clarey!" He said, sounding optimistic. Clarey muttered something unintelligible than moved past him, her head down. William reached out, then slunk back. Did he ruin his friendship with her? Clarey sat at a table with Willow, leaning her head on her hand. "Hey Clarey!" Willow said brightly. "Hey." She mumbled. Willow waited for about three seconds, then sighed. "Out with it." She ordered sternly. "Out with what?" She asked, looking to face her friend. "Something's bothering you. So out with it!" She ordered again. "I saw your brother, William last night." She said softly. "And..." Willow prompted. "He kissed me." Clarey admitted. "That's great!" Willow exclaimed. Clarey raised her head. "What?" She gasped. "Well, William obviously likes you, and you..." "Forget it." Clarey interrupted, standing up. "You don't understand." She walked away, her head held high. But inside, she felt so upset. She needed to talk to someone who understood what she was going through. Someone like... A giggle interrupted her thoughts. On the other end of the hall were Hunter and..."Ashlynn!" That's who she needed to talk to. Ashlynn was the first to break the royal rules with a secret romance, she'd know what to do. "Um, hey guys. Hunter is it okay if Ashlynn and I talk in private?" She asked him. "Of course. I'll see you later Ash." Hunter walked away. Clarey waited until he was out of earshot before explaining everything that had happened. "Well, did you kiss him back?" Ashlynn asked. "No." Clarey said. "Did you want to?" Ashlynn persisted. "No! Yes? Maybe...a little?" Clarey rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked at the floor. Ashlynn laughed again. "I'm sorry Clarey. But I can't help you. You have to decide if you like William on your own. I can't push you either direction." She said, patting her shoulder. "But I can tell you that you need to follow your true heart." Ashlynn said. Clarey pulled on one of her curls. She sighed. Ashlynn had a point. "I just, he's one of my best friends. I'm not sure if it will wreck my friendship with him." Clarey said. "It won't. You'll just get closer." Ashlynn soothed. Clarey thanked Ashlynn and excused herself. She needed a private place to think. William sat dejectedly in his room, his head on his fist. He heard footsteps, though they sounded like the person was wearing wooden shoes. He knew without looking up who it was. "Hey Nate." He muttered. "So, um, Willow told me about you kissing Clarey...' Nate began as he sat down. William moaned. "Hey, if you like her, tell her. And this time, with words, not by kissing her randomly." Nate said. William looked up. "I don't want to hurt her." He protested. "You do know that by kissing her and not telling her anything, your already hurting her? Don't hurt her more. Talk to her." Nate said. "Where is she?" William asked. "The one place she always goes when she's upset." Nate said. William nodded. "The Enchanted forest." He said remembering. He excused himself, he had to find Clarey. And soon, for it had started to rain. Chapter seven: Confessions Clarey sat on a fallen tree in the Enchanted Forest. She tilted her head upward to enjoy the feeling of the raindrops on her skin. Hot tears welled up and one escaped, sliding down her cheek. Suddenly a hand wiped it away, then moved to cup her face. It was William. And he looked so sorrowful, that her heart hurt even more. She knew that by running she had hurt him. More tears fell, and William wrapped his arms around her as the rain still drenched them both."I'm sorry." He whispered. "S-sorry?" She repeated, pulling away. "For what?" She asked, confused. "Well, for the whole, you know, the...thing I did back at Heritage Hall." William rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, I understand why you hate me now." He said as he sat next to her. "No, no, William, you have it all wrong. I didn't run cause I hate you." She said, to reassure him. "Then you must be mad at me." William sighed. "I'm not mad. Maybe I was at first, but now, I'm confused. You're the son of the Mouse King, and I'm the daughter of Clara. It took a lot of convincing for Papa to get Mama to let your father stay in the castle. We grew up together. And now, your my best friend's brother for fairy's sake! And one of my best friends too. I don't want to jeprodize that." Clarey said. William managed to sneak a look at his princess, her gaze was straight ahead, her honey curls a stringy mop and her floppy purple bow falling out of her hair. But in his eyes, she was still beautiful. And sad. "Clarey, I've loved you for a while now." He admitted. She didn't answer, though she bit her lip. William's own eyes filled with tears, but he kept his voice steady as he continued: "Just tell me. Tell me if you do, or if you don't. I just need to know either way." Clarey said nothing for a while, then blinked a few times. She turned to him and pulled him to her by his shirt collar. Before she could really know what she was doing, her lips were planted on his. "I take it that means you do." He said as he broke the kiss. Clarey nodded, though her cheeks were so pink she appeared to be dyed. "Come on, let's get out of the rain." He took her hand and they entered the school. The end Bonus! Willow watched as her friend and her brother walked hand in hand through the halls. She turned away and cheered: "My OTP is canon!" Willy stepped out of a mouse hole. "Our dorky brother and your best friend is your OTP." He said. "Yep." Willow was so happy. "To each his own I guess. Now come on. You know Clara and the Nutcracker will be shocked." Willy reminded her. "I know. But that just makes it fun. I'll see you tomorrow Baby Brother." She teased. Willy's face turned red, but he knew Willow was in La-la-land. He'd save yelling at her for later. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction